Reclaiming Herself
by wicked28
Summary: Takes place after Rise of the Phoenix. Join Kate on a journey of self discovery as she struggles to find a balance in her life after it was almost ended. New bonds are made and old friends return.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New twists and turns will let you follow Kate as she continues on with her life. Here's one of the twists: Kate will have to make choices and you get to pick her path. At the end of each chapter I will post two choices. Majority will rule here for the steps she takes. Though I will be posting a chapter for both choices eventually.

Chapter 1: Just a Dream

Kate bolted awake grimacing as the IV tube tugged the needle in her arm. She was in the hospital. It was the day after she had died, sacrificing herself to save her friends. There hadn't been a wedding…that had been a dream. A wonderful glorious dream.

Kate sighed laying back down in her bed. Other than acute dehydration she was fine. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her wedding to Jason which had felt so real was all her imagination; her subconscious playing tricks on her. All she wanted now was to go home and forget everything that had happened in the past few days. She didn't feel like herself but she would never let on to her friends that she felt weird.

It was three more hours before Tommy, Kim, and Conner came to get her. "Hey, you ready to leave?" Conner asked pushing open the door.

Kate smiled a little. "You have no idea. Who else is here?"

"Tommy and Kim are getting your paper work. Kira wanted to come but she had to work."

"And Jason? Where's he at?"

Conner noted the sadness that crept into her voice. "He said he had to take care of something."

Kate nodded slowly pulling on her shoes. "It'll be nice to get outside again. Doc says I have to take it easy for the next few days."

"I agree…it's not every day that you die and live to tell about it. Are you heading to Angel Grove or back to Reefside?"

"She's going to Reefside rather she wants to or not," Kim said from the doorway.

"Am I now shorty?"

Kim nodded. "Tommy control your woman," Kate smirked. Kim stuck her tongue out at her.

"And they say I'm the immature one," Conner grabbed Kate's bag.

"You are and that is why you fit in so well with us little brother," Kate flung her arm over his shoulders. "You could be a little shorter though."

Conner chuckled. "Not on your life. Now come on I bet you're starving."

"I think I could put Rocky to shame today," they all chuckled and made their way out of the hospital. Tommy walked behind them and smiled again at how well all of them had become such a great group of friends.

Conner watched in amazement as Kate finished her third helping of ice cream after already eating a cheeseburger, fries, two tacos, a salad and two milkshakes. Kate glanced around at her friends. "What? I was hungry."

"That's obvious. We should have had Rocky come with us he'll never believe this," Kim shook her head.

Kate shrugged taking a sip of her water. "So what are we going to do today?"

"You are going home and resting like the doctor said," Tommy announced.

"Great more isolation. Aren't I lucky?"

"Lucky to be alive."

"I know that Kim. But what's it going to get me? Sure I have all of you guys and I love you all but it still feels like there is something missing from it all."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to figure it all out over the next few days," Kate punched Conner in the shoulder. "Oww."

The short trip to Kate's apartment was an uneventful one. The gang had surprised her by fixing it up for her since the fight with the Nohani's had destroyed most of her stuff. Now it looked as if a fight had never taken place in this room at all.

"Thank you all," Kate whispered. She walked to the couch and sat with her legs curled under her in the corner.

Tommy cleared his throat but Kate just stared out the window. "Me and Kim have to get back to work but we'll stop by when we're done. Are you going to be ok alone?"

Kate nodded her head.

"I have to check on my mom and then I'll swing back by too," Conner hugged her but she never moved a muscle.

Without another word the three friends left Kate alone. When she heard the door shut she let the tears she had been holding back fall freely. She didn't want to be alone, couldn't stand the silence. But she couldn't ask her friends to put any more of their lives on hold for her.

Choice one: will Kate fall into an all-out depression?

Choice two: or will someone notice that Kate's acting a little off?

A/N: I was asked for more of Kate and here it is! Make your choice and please review to let me know! Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Brankel1, XRanger13 and oldtvlover for your reviews! Here is the chapter for those who made choice 1 their pick.

Choice 1: Why does no one see?

Tommy and Kim had returned later that evening to check on how Kate was doing. They thought that her quiet behavior and small crying jags where do to the absence of Jason; the man that she had said that she loved. However in the days following her near death Kate had begun to change.

She no longer cared about her appearance, she skipped outings with her friends and her phone calls to Jason went unanswered. She took a small job at an art gallery on the main strip of Reefside. This was the only place that her friends would see her out.

"Anyone talk to Kate lately?" Conner asked one day sitting at the Cyber Café.

"No, I haven't even seen her around at all," Hailey said in passing.

"I saw her at her work yesterday. I called her name she didn't even blink," Kira looked over at Tommy.

Tommy looked to the group, "Let's give her a while ok? It's only been a couple weeks. I can't imagine what she's feeling right now."

The days went by and Kate lingered in her apartment. Idly paying bills and taking the random phone call when she felt like it. Jason was still missing, her rock was gone. So it seemed was her best friend. Tommy had only called her a handful of times in the past couple of weeks.

The sadness consumed her, took over every aspect of her life. She missed her friends, she missed her brother, she missed Jason; but she refused to reach out to them. No longer was she the strong Phoenix, she was now the weak little ranger the enemy's had said her to be. Kate was broken. From the lies that Lanther had bombarded her with, to the whispers of truth that carried Dulcea's voice she didn't know what to believe anymore.

One night, dressed in the dark colors she had taken to wearing; Kate sat on the edge of the bath tub. Tear stains were dried red marks of blotchiness on her cheeks and all she wanted was the hurt and the pain to go away. It was with this dark and desperate thought that she picked up the knife and cut her arm. Just a small cut to most but a world of relief and sense of peace for Kate. She had finally found a way to deal with it all. A way to release all the pain.

It became her escape. Cutting became a way of making it all subside if only for a little while, and soon she was hanging out with her friends again; but she was a liar now. Telling everyone she was fine and putting a smile on her face when needed.

"So have you talked to Jason?" Kim asked as they lounged around in the park on Saturday afternoon.

"He's helping Billy and Trini I guess. He didn't really say much about it just that he misses us. He'll be back in a couple weeks." Tommy noticed that Kate looked a lot paler now and she had dark circles under her eyes. Nightmares were never out of the ordinary for her so it didn't strike him as odd; what did seem odd was that she didn't mention anything about it; or anything else for that matter.

"So how are you doing Kate, really?"

Kate eyed Tommy wondering what he meant since it seemed like a loaded question. "I'm good, that Gallery is bringing in a lot of new cliental so it's been busy."

"You know I never thought you would work in a place like that. I figured you'd work at mine or Jason's dojo," Rocky popped another chip in his mouth.

"Life's full of little surprises isn't it," she smiled slightly but it was more cold. Not the bright happy or joking smiles that made her eyes light up like before.

Tommy dismissed this as Kate being upset about something and knowing his best friend she would talk when she was ready.

"Actually guys I just remembered I have an appointment that I have to get to so I'll see you all later," Kate gathered her bag.

"You need one of us to go with you?" Rocky slowly stood.

"Nah it's no big thing just a meeting with the boss."

"We could give you a ride," Kate glanced at Kim. "It's only a block away besides it's so nice outside I want to get some sun before I have to be stuck indoors again on Monday."

They watched as she walked away. Kate was watching them too and when they stopped looking in her direction she quickly switched directions heading home. She wanted Jason to come home. She needed him now more than ever but every time the words were on her lips they faded before she could say them.

Kate could feel the pain wrapping around her heart again. It was suffocating, she needed her escape least it consume her farther. It had already made getting out of bed a struggle, facing the day filled her with dread. They people she considered friends and family no longer filled the growing void in her life.

Helplessness was not a great or even good feeling. It fucking sucked. Her life was spiraling further out of control and she could no longer stop it. Had no desire to try to stop it. As she dragged the blade across her skin she vaguely wondered if this would be the time that killed her.

A/N: yes it's darker and deals with more real issues that everyday people face. I'm only writing 2 chapters for the next one. First half will be choice 1 second half choice 2 but they will be together so read my notes please and thank you. Now for your choices.

Choice 1: This is for those who would like to see Jason return and figure out what is wrong with Kate.

Choice2: Is for those who would like to see what happens if it takes a little longer for the gang to figure out something is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to oldtvlover, XRanger13, and brankel1 for your reviews! This is your chapter if you wanted to see Kate's friends catch on to her depression before it spiraled out of control. Thank you all.

Chapter 2: Choice 2

When Conner returned a couple hours later he found Kate sitting in the same exact spot that they had left her in. He nudged her shoulder; she glanced up at him, gave him a half smile and returned to watching people walk by down on the street.

"Kate what's the matter?"

She was silent so Conner sat on the opposite end on the couch and turned on the TV. Kate glanced at the screen. "Who's in the running for gymnasts this year?"

Kate sighed, "Kim's girls are winning so far. They'll probably make the Olympics."

Conner hid a grin. He had wanted to get her talking. "Really? That's cool. Did you know Dr. O is in the running for teacher of the year?"

"Yes he told me last week. Trini and Billy just bought a house and Jase went to go help them with it. Aisha and Rocky are moving in together too."

"You always know what everyone is doing don't you?" Conner turned to face her.

Kate smiled again and it was more real this time. "I make it my business to know. I know you and Kira have a date this weekend. I know Ethan and Trent are heading back to school soon. Kim is pushing to start a family and Zack wants to open his own production studio."

"What about you Kate? What do you want to do?" he turned the TV off.

"The truth…"

Conner nodded.

"I want Jason to come home. I want him to choose me and stick around for longer than a month at a time. I want to marry him Conner I've loved him since high school."

Conner was floored. He knew that she loved Jason but to hear Kate say that she was ready for marriage was mind boggling. "Wow."

"Dying puts a lot of things into perspective and messes up a lot of things you thought you had figured out. My mind may be a mess right now but my heart knows what it wants."

"What was it like?"

Kate was surprised that out of all her friends she was having this conversation with Conner the soccer jock but then again that's why stereo types were just that. "It was peaceful. I didn't feel any pain but I heard some of your guys' thoughts. I knew all of you would be ok and that's why I was able to let go. My choice was made before all of you knew what the last scroll said. Between my findings and dreams I had a good idea what was going to happen."

"And yet you chose to fight," he was amazed to say the least that this woman before him was so willing to give her life for the rest of them. Though it shouldn't have surprised him. He had seen similar acts from her in the past. When Dr. O had been taken by the tyranadrones she had wanted to go after him but she hadn't had powers and therefore had put her trust and faith in him and his team to get Tommy back.

"Of course; Conner you fought alongside of me and Tommy you know firsthand that we have a knack of putting the team before ourselves. That hasn't changed, if Tommy could have found a way to take my place he would have. That goes for any of the others. It's just the way we all are."

They talked into the night putting their conversation on hold only once when Tommy and Kim stopped by to check on Kate. She was in amazingly good spirits and it seemed to Tommy that the pair had somehow become closer in the past few hours.

"Alright bestie what's going on?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Since when are you and Conner all chummy?"

Kate giggled, "Since he made me talk out how I was feeling. I'm sorry I was so quiet before. Things are just really confusing. Jason's gone and I want him here, I'm not sure what to do for a job and its just going to take time I guess."

"Ok, just remember we are all here if you need us." She glanced at Conner, "Thanks but I think I'm good now."

"Alright, well we're going to take off. We both have to work in the morning," Kim picked up her bag.

"Yeah go work on giving me that nephew or niece," Kate winked at Kim.

Conner grimaced and Tommy's face turned as red as his old uniform. "Thanks Kate that really set the mood," Kim stated sarcastically.

"Always here to help," Kate laughed as they closed the door leaving her and Conner alone once again.

A/N: Depression has been avoided for the most part thanks to Conner's willingness to listen. What will happen to Kate next? Again you have two choices. I will be writing only two chapters again even though there is 4 total choices. I will combine choices 1 and 2 in the same chapter so depending on your choice you will either read the first half or the last half of the chapter. Thanks!

Choice 1: Kate and Conner are getting to be close friends…will he become her roommate?

Choice 2: or will he live with someone else?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm having fun writing this way and I hope you're enjoying having choices on where the story goes. Thanks to oldtvlover and brankel1 for your reviews! Read this section if you wanted to see Jason come back and help Kate…for those who wanted to see her depression drag on more scroll down until you see the next A/N thank you all!**

Bleeding Wounds

Finally Jason was back home where he belonged. Most people thought that he called Angel Grove home and it was in some ways. Reefside however held a special place in his heart for the love of his life lived there now. Kate. Something had been off with her the past few times they talked on the phone. It was this suspicion that something was wrong with her that had him coming back home.

Various conversations with their common friends had lead him further to believe that Kate was either in trouble or pissed off at something. Though after talking to Tommy and Conner he was more inclined to lean towards her being in trouble. Kate didn't get withdrawn and edgy just for the hell of it. Tommy had said that he was going to confront her in the next couple days but Jason had stopped him; feeling that he himself was partly to blame. He knew his disappearing act hadn't helped in the least.

Kate's apartment was dark as he expected it to be considering it was one in the morning. Something about it gave him the chills. It was to quiet, no TV, no music…it wasn't like her at all. Flicking on the light switch in the small kitchen he caught sight of blood smudges on the counter. Kate was hurt where ever she was and this knowledge sent Jason's heart thudding against his rib cage. A quick look around the larger section of the studio apartment told him she wasn't there.

He was reaching for the door handle when he heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom. Slowly pushing open the door he found Kate on the floor with a razor blade in her hand and various cuts going up and down her arms. Laying in drops of her own blood; Kate's skin was pale as snow, dressed in a pair of jeans and a bra. Jason looked her over finding scars and cuts still healing on her stomach, upper arms, shoulders it made him sick. He didn't understand what had made her do this to herself. He didn't want to believe it…but the evidence was all there.

He shook her shoulder and watched as her dull almost lifeless eyes struggled to focus on him. "So this is what I come home to?"

The voice registered in her head and brought rage with it. "Don't you dare to lecture me! You don't know what I have been going through."

"Tell me how this happened then; what was so bad that you had to cut the hell out of yourself?"

"YOU LEFT ME! I DIED AND CAME BACK BUT YOU LEFT ME! GOD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE THOUGHT OVER THESE PAST FEW WEEKS? WONDERING WHAT I HAD DONE WRONG!" Kate pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them. "But it wasn't just you leaving. I died, so why didn't I stay dead? Was Dulcea lying to me or was Lanther? I'm so weak and helpless now. My whole destining was planned out for me. Tattoo pawn across my forehead because that is exactly what I was. They knew I would give my life to save you guys and protect the Phoenix powers."

"Kate…I am so sorry. My leaving didn't have anything to do with you. I went to help Billy and Trini and I knew that Tommy and Kim would look out for you."

Kate stood so quickly she almost knocked Jason over. "LOOK OUT FOR ME? THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING WAS WRONG OF COURSE I MADE SURE OF THAT. I WANTED TO GET THROUGH THIS MYSELF! I WANTED EVERYONE TO BE PROUD OF ME."

Jason wrapped Kate in his arms. "Shhh…we are all proud of you. God Kate what made you think that we weren't? You did something so selfless, so amazing, you gave up everything so we could survive. As for what Dulcea and Lanther had planned it doesn't matter now. Make your peace with it all. You keep going like this and it's going to kill you I thought it already had."

"I'm sorry Jase, I'm so sorry I just wanted the pain to stop I wanted everything to go back to normal. I didn't know it would make me feel like this…." Kate started crying in body racking sobs.

Jason rubbed her back whispering soothing words to her.

"How much do the guys know?"

"They know something is off with me but they don't know about the cutting. I've been very careful to hide it from them because they would worry."

"You have to tell them…" he placed his finger over her lips to stop her protest. "They need to know what has been going on with you. They love you too Kate. You're lying to yourself and to your family."

"Do one thing for me," Kate turned her liquid green eyes to his. "Don't leave me again. Stay with me please."

"Always, you'll never be alone again." Kate kissed him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

_You come to me with scares on your wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night _

_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry _

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_So sick of when they say _

_It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonignt_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me_

Song is The Last Night by Skillet

Choice 1: Kate has taken a step forward by telling Jason what has been going on will her friends help her too?

Choice 2: Or will they backlash on her for lying and hiding things from them?

**A/N: So much fun I'm loving this. Thank you brankel1 and oldtvlover for your reviews! This is your section if you wanted it to take longer for the gang to pick up on Kate's depression. Depression is something that is very common in day to day life and there is no set time bracket for how long it lasts or how bad it will get. If you know someone who is depressed please help them if you can. My husband has been a rock for me through all the ups and downs of depression. Now on to the story!**

**The Beat goes On**

Kate woke up the next morning laying on the bathroom floor, the cold tile against her cheek. There were small pools of blood under her arm. She had cut deeper this time almost enough for stiches. She slowly rose to her knees grabbing a wash cloth off the counter. She waited for the water to turn warm and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes look so dull, like she was an empty vessel. Dead eyes. Her skin was holding a purplish hue from the cold that wrapped around her apartment. Regardless of the weather outside her air condition was always on.

After whipping up the blood on the floor and sink she bandaged her arm. She had to go into work today. Kate also had to go out later that night because Tommy's Award Ceremony was at 8 o'clock. If she didn't show that would definitely tip everyone off.

Kate walked into the main room noting that her answering machine was blinking. She punched the play button and walked to the fridge. "Hey Katie Bug its Rocko, listen; I just wanted to make sure you're coming to Tommy's show tonight. It would really mean a lot to him if his best friend was there and well…we miss you sis. Talk to later." Beeeep. "Kate it's Kim, just wanted to remind you that Tommy's award show is tonight we're all sitting together and don't forget to dress up. Talk to you later." Beeeep. "Bestie…please answer the phone. Ok I know you're there and hearing this. If you don't want to come tonight I understand… I just want you to know that we all love you and miss you." Beeeep.

Out of the three messages Tommy's affected her the most. He didn't call to remind her of anything, just to say that they were thinking about her and he wanted her to make her own choice. Rocky was right though; she needed to be there tonight to support Tommy and she would be. "Fucking hell I hate my life," Kate groaned. All she wanted was to be left alone, but at the same time she wanted to be with her friends. That's when she realized it wasn't her friends that were bothering her…it was the crowds. So now she was a cutter and nervous in crowds.

Kate sat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had a couple hours to get ready. She wasn't sure were the time had gone but she was sure she had passed out from loss of blood. If she wasn't more careful she really would die one of these times.

Kate arrived at Haven's Cove reception hall where the awards show was being held dressed in a black floor length skirt and a black long sleeved dress shirt. "Sis? Is that you?" Rocky walked over to her.

"Hi big brother," she pushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"I almost didn't recognize you all in black how have you been?"

Kate glanced at feet, "I'm ok, just been working a lot and doing extra research for the boss."

"He needs to let you out more often girl you need some sun," Aisha smiled in her direction.

"So where are we sitting at?"

The night dragged on. Kate was aware of everyone watching her closely and the few strange looks that were thrown her way. She wasn't here to impress, she wasn't here to make a mark, she was here to support her friend.

Tipping back drinks in the process might have been a bad idea on Kate's part. She hadn't eaten much, she had been cutting and now she was drinking. Little did she know Tommy was counting her drinks and when she hit 5 he effectively cut her off. "What are you talkn bout I's fine," Kate slurred attempting to stand up.

"No you are not fine. Come on," Tommy grabbed her by the bicep and took her outside. "What is going on with you Kate!"

She stared at him blankly.

"You never call us back, you hardly go with any of us anywhere anymore, you're always dressed in dark clothes and long sleeves. Is there a guy? Is he hitting you?"

Kate laughed, but it was an eerie cold laugh. "Why would you assume that it's a guy? This is me now and if no one likes it then that's too bad. I've gone through so much shit in the past few years that it really shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that this is how I turned out," her voice was gradually getting louder. "Maybe all of you can deal with this but I'm not any of you I'm me."

"Kate calm down and talk to us…" She turned on Kim who had felt the need to join them. "You? You want me to talk to you. I don't feel much like talking anymore. I'm going home. If anyone needs me, which I doubt, that is where I will be for the rest of the night. Tommy congrats on your win you truly did deserve it."

They watched shocked as Kate retreated through the parking lot.

Choice 1: Kate has new problems to face and it looks like she will be on her own. Will Tommy figure out what is truly wrong?

Choice 2: Or will it be someone else? (Suggest a character that is either in the story or has yet to make an appearance!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. The more choices I give you the longer it will take but I promise to get them up as fast as possible. Thank you to brankel1 for the review and to zookster for the alert add! If you wanted Conner and Kate to be roomies this section is yours. Scroll down for choice 2.**

A Helping Hand

Kate had gone back to her normal way of life; joking around with her friends and hanging out. She started taking classes to become an Art Major. The Gallery brought joy into her world. She never thought that this would be where she ended up. Hell a month ago she thought she would be dead. Amazing how your path can take dramatic turns.

"Over here we have a marble sculpture, created by Travis Demure. It's a miniature reproduction of Michelangelo's King of David. The original stands nearly 17 feet and is on display in Florence, Italy; however, I believe you'll agree Mr. Mason that this is an almost flawless copy. It should fit perfectly in your library," Kate was trying hard to give this client what he was looking for, but he was after an original David. The Government of Florence would never part with it and she wouldn't waist her time calling them.

"But it isn't an original. Call Florence and tell them I will spare no expense in getting it," Mr. Mason loomed over Kate.

"Sir, with all due respect, you cannot put a price on artwork that old. They will not part with it. I'm afraid it's a replica or nothing."

The older man gritted his teeth. "Preposterous, I demand to speak with your superior."

"As you wish sir." Kate turned finding a drenched Conner standing in the Gallery doorway. "One minute little bro."

Conner nodded.

Kate informed her boss that the insufferable Mr. Mason required a word with her. "That man I swear…"

"I know Jackie, but he is one of the highest paying clients."

"That fact alone is the only reason I put up with him."

Kate giggled and led Conner to her office. "What happened to you?"

"I was kicked out of the dorms. Dad refused to pay the fee," Conner rubbed a hand over his face.

"Do you need a place to stay or…"

"I'm not sure where to go Kate. Dr. O doesn't have the extra room; Rocky and Aisha just have the apartment. I know Kira's mom would flip out at the suggestion."

"Come on, you're staying with me. We just have to get you a bed and if you don't mind having to fight me for the bathroom every morning then you can have a roomie what do you say?"

Conner looked surprised but happy. "Are you sure? I have to warn you I'm not the neatest person."

"I lived with Tommy and Kim for two months I'm sure I can handle having you live with me besides this way I won't be alone all the time and Tommy can kindly get off my back," she laughed a little and picked up Conner's duffel bag. "Let's go."

They walked out into the rain making their way towards Kate's apartment. "So, Dr. O's been giving you a hard time about living alone?"

"He's worried because he doesn't want me getting depressed but I've been fine. I talk to Jason more now and I've been spending time with everyone. He really has no need to worry."

"Speaking of Jason, won't he be upset when he finds out that I'm living with you?" Conner had no desire to face a pissed off Jason, though it wouldn't be as scary as Kim or Kate.

Kate tilted her head. "It's not really Jase's place to say who lives with me. He's not here so he can deal."

"The talks not going so good huh?" he waited for Kate to unlock the door.

"It's not that, we have great conversations but our views are becoming different. I think it would be a lot better if he were here but that won't be till next week," Kate set his bag by the door and her purse on the kitchen counter. "It's not much on space but it is warm and dry."

"It's perfect. Thanks sis," Conner hugged her.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what family's for. We can't have you out on the street. You can let Kira know that she's welcome here anytime too."

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in!"

Tommy appeared a second later. "Hey Kate, I was looking for Conner but I see he's with you. Kira said you needed a place to stay?"

"Not anymore, Kate's letting me stay here with her."

Tommy looked over at Kate. "I'll have someone to help me out and this way you won't have to worry about me being all alone anymore."

"And what does Jase say about this?"

"Tommy, he doesn't have a say in what I do. If he cared so much he would've been back by now. You can't tell me that it's taking this long to get a house in order and on top of that he owns the company. He could've had someone watch over things and came to see me or invited me out there but he didn't."

Tommy sighed running a hand over his neck. "He does love you Kate. I know he's not acting his best right now and he shouldn't have taken off on you."

Kate slammed her bottled water on the counter. "Does he Tommy? He has a funny way of showing it. Did he know that I needed him…needed his help adjusting to what I had just gone through?"

Tommy stayed quiet.

"No he didn't; because he didn't ask. Hell, he didn't even say goodbye to me before he left I had to find out from Kim." Kate shook her head sadly. "I'm tired of hearing everyone else stand up for him on this. He has to plead his own case now."

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Just hear him out before you slam the door in his face."

Kate smirked, "Fine, take away my fun. I will hear him out I promise."

He smiled, "That's all I ask. Now Conner, is there anything else you'll need?"

Two weeks later

Conner woke up hearing soft singing coming from somewhere close by. It wasn't coming from the radio and it wasn't coming from outside. He sat up on his bed looking across the room. Kate was sitting on her bed strumming a guitar he had never seen before and singing to herself.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded; I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, is there healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say _

_You said that I will be ok_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning _

_I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

Conner clapped softly when she finished singing. Kate jumped almost dropping her guitar on the floor. "You scared me."

"Sorry…how come you've never sang before?"

Kate bit her lip, "It's more for therapy then for fun. Kim said it's a good way to get out all the sadness and well whatever you happen to be feeling so it doesn't build up and explode."

"You should sing more often, you're really good at it," Conner stood stretching.

"Thanks, so what do you have going on today?" she placed the guitar back in its case.

"Ummm…not sure. I don't think anything. It's Sunday and we usually hang out at the park."

"True, Rocky's planning on asking Aisha to marry him soon. I can't wait to see her face. She thinks he's been blowing her off but he's been plotting behind her back," Kate giggled as she flicked on the TV to the news and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Can you pour me some too?" He called from the bathroom. The clanging of cups told him that she had heard his request.

A few minutes later he heard the cup hit the floor smashing on contact. He rushed out into the room, "Kate what's…" He stopped when he saw none other than Jason Lee Scott first red morphin ranger and gold zeo ranger standing in the door way.

"Hello Kate."

Choice 1: Well Jason's finally back! Will he be pissed that Conner is living with Kate?

Choice 2: or will he listen to Kate before flying off the handle? Thanks for reading!

Song is Broken by Lifehouse

**A/N: Thank you Brankel1 for your review and thank you Zookster for the alert add. Here is your section if you wanted Conner to live somewhere else. Enjoy!**

"So how exactly did you get kicked out of the dorm again?" Kate asked sitting at Hailey's café.

"Sound ordinance I think they said. Being too loud anyway."

Tommy shook his head. "Well you're welcome to stay with us for a bit until you find a place."

"Thanks Dr. O but I don't want to be a bother. There's an apartment for rent in Kate's building that she found for me. If I take a couple shifts a week helping out at the gallery with stock I should be ok."

"Remember what I said though…"

"I know sis, if my grades drop or miss a rent payment you're taking over my bills and I will be on a strict allowance."

Kim looked surprised. "Wow you yank on that leash girl."

There was a collection of laughter at that. "I just don't want to see his schooling get messed up because of this. The Dean will be looking for any reason to make an example out of him now that this has happened."

"True enough bestie. The Dean's not exactly fond of kids in any form."

"Dude I'm not a kid anymore."

"Conner what have I told you about calling me dude. Age wise you may not be a kid, but teachers tend to always view there students as kids no matter how old they are."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. Kate and I went to Angel Grove over the weekend and Mrs. Applebee said 'how are you kids doing?' I had to bite my tongue from telling her that we were both adults now."

"I missed her though she was a good teacher."

"What about me? I'm a good teacher too," Tommy pouted.

"Yeah you taught us really good. About weapons and zords and fighting," Conner chuckled. "And let's not forget that nice training session where you let Kate hunt us down in the forest."

"Hey that was fun…for me anyway," Kate laughed at the look of disbelief on Conner's face. "It was. I was so tired of seeing sand everywhere even after being home for two months that when Tommy came up with the idea to teach them how to hide better in case they needed it I jumped all over it."

"I figured if they could hide from you then they could hide from almost anyone. They did a good job too. I'm proud of how you guys were as a team and individual as well."

"I didn't fight alongside Kate until Phaedos but I knew they would keep you out of trouble. I wish I could have been around all the time back then," Kim took a sip of her smoothie.

"You would have just worried more. When Tommy was incased in amber that was the first time I felt the team was threatened. I mean having an evil ranger was bad but I knew we would get through it. Seeing you go down Tommy it was eye opening for all of us. Like it or not we all had to step up into rolls that we didn't want but we came through it."

Tommy smiled, "Well I didn't like being in the amber to much either."

"I'm sure facing your other ranger personas wasn't to fun either," Kim quipped.

Tommy thought about it for a minute. "Facing them wasn't the bad part; it was remembering all the bad things that happened during each phase. But no matter how bad those things were I always had great friends backing me up."

Kate sniffled and wiped away a fake tear. "That was so beautiful…we love you too." She buried her face in Conner's shoulder sobbing.

"Yeah yeah, mock me all you want, but it's the truth," Tommy snickered.

She giggled along with Kim. "Oh come on I had to give you a hard time. Everyone teases us girls when we go all emotional."

"Speaking of…I'm pregnant!" Kim announced. Tommy's face lit up in a proud and very happy grin.

"No…seriously? That's so awesome!" Kate hugged them both.

"Congrats Kim…Dr. O," Conner hugged Kim and did the half hug guy thing with Dr. O.

"Thanks guys. I just wish Jason would come home we already called everyone else but Trini said that Jason wasn't at their house anymore."

"That's because I'm here," a male announced.

Kate whipped her head around and looked at the man that she had wanted to see for the past month and a half.

"Jason! Welcome home big brother!" Kim hugged him tight. He looked over her head locking eyes with Kate for a minute. "Thanks sis."

Kate shivered slightly when she met his eyes. They were so dark and kind of sad. But she was stubborn and he had hurt her. She looked away talking quietly with Conner.

"So I heard congratulations are in order, I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks man we've waited long enough for it," Tommy did the half hug again.

"Yeah I know the feeling. So what's everyone up to tonight?"

"We're helping Conner move his stuff into the apartment down the hall from mine. He was kicked out of the dorms so I helped him out," Kate's eyes were guarded; she didn't know how to react to Jason at the moment.

"We need to talk," he stated.

Kate laughed darkly. "You might want to save that conversation until we are somewhere where no one will hear us yelling at each other because I'm pretty sure we are both going to be pissed off by the time we are done."

"I gathered as much you don't seem very happy to see me."

Kate narrowed her eyes, "Should I be?" She grabbed her black purse off the table. "Come on Conner, I'll give you a ride to your dorm and we can start packing your stuff. Tommy will you be able to help?"

"Yeah Jase and I will be over shortly."

"Thanks."

Jason watched as the pair left the café. He shook his head and took the seat that Kate had just vacated. "Guess I really pissed her off huh?"

Tommy chuckled, "Bro pissed doesn't begin to explain it. In all reality she was crushed man. If Conner hadn't gotten her to talk that day I don't even want to think about how she would be right now."

"She was so quiet and withdrawn when we left her, but then when we checked on her she was laughing and joking around with Conner they get along really well." Kim glanced up at Jason.

"Like she was getting depressed? She was fine when I left."

Kim scoffed, "She didn't have time to tell you anything before you left she was still in the hospital. Would it have mattered though? Or would you have bolted anyway?"

"I wasn't running from Kate, I wasn't running at all," Jason stood and began to pace.

"That's not how she sees it though. Kate woke up asking for you and she had to find out from Conner that you left to help Trini and Billy. Let's see, Kate had died and come back but you went off to help Billy and Tri. Yeah somehow I don't think she was under the impression that you cared about her anymore," Kim left some money on the table.

"I love her why can't she see how much I love her?"

"Because you don't show her that you do," Tommy's voice was getting louder. "Every time she needs you you're gone. How the hell do you think that makes her feel? She's had so many people walk out on her that she's scared to death that you're going to too."

Jason just nodded slightly. He knew that what Tommy was saying was true for the most part. It certainly must seem that way to Kate at any rate. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Yet here he had gone and done it again. 'Fuck' Jason thought.

Choice 1: Can Jase and Kate have a nice calm conversation like adults?

Choice 2: Or will the tempers fly when they finally confront each other?

**A/N: I will be starting to work towards the endings soon but I'm going to do a few more sections first. I decided to include Conner in the main group that I focused on in this and my other stories because truthfully he reminds me of that goofy yet totally awesome little brother that every girl needs Also I'm not getting many reviews so I just had Conner move into Kate's building instead of bringing in another character. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Big big thanks to brankel1 who has remained a steady reviewer for me through all of my stories and to oldtvlover; you both have given me unending support since I started. I love reading everyone's reviews and look forward to hearing from all of you more. In the first two sections you will see the reactions of Kate's friends when she discusses the depression and cutting she has fallen into. I'm assuming now that most of you are reading the entire story and seeing the differences that the choices of Kate and her friends make. Nothing is ever cut and dry, there's many shades of grey. On with the story!**

Who said Telling the Truth was Easy?

Kate was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. Her hands were shaking and she could feel cold sweat forming between her shoulder blades. "Calm down, no matter what happens you will have told them the truth, alright?"

"What if they hate me Jase? I could take anything but that," she looked towards their friends sitting in a group on the couches in Hailey's Café. Even Hailey herself was there. She had been so puzzled when Kate had called her and asked if she could use the café for a meeting today. Kate squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

Jason held a hand at her back in a show of support. Tommy picked up on the gesture and knew instinctively that whatever Kate had to tell them wouldn't be good news. "What's going on bestie?"

Kate tried to smile at her best friend but she couldn't pull it off and she failed miserably. "Well…I…I called you all here because there is something that I should have told you all a while ago." Kate was wringing her hands. "I'm not proud of this at all and it's been really hard but you deserve to know the truth."

"What is it sis," Rocky looked on growing concerned.

"I've been having problems with depression. It wasn't too bad at first but now it's becoming a big problem. I've gone from just being sad and staying to myself to cutting myself."

Silence. There was a look of disbelief in her friends' eyes. Tommy, Rocky and Kim looked a little hurt. She could understand that, after all out of all of them one would guess that she would tell those three before anyone else. "I found her last night, passed out in her apartment with cuts all over her arms and scars on various parts of her body. She needs help and now she is asking for it," Jason had stepped forward when Kate was met with silence.

Tommy stood. He was almost a foot taller than Kate and she had to fight the urge to step back away from him. Tommy caught the small flash of fear in her eyes. "Bestie don't, you know that I would never ever abandon you or hurt you in any way."

"It's not that…I know how disappointed you all must be in me. Here I am a ranger who fought with her dying breath and a little depression kicked my ass," at this point the tears were flowing freely down her face.

Never before had Tommy seen the hurt and confusion so dominant in Kate. This was the girl who had been tossed from foster home to foster home only to end up back in the orphanage a few days later. She had loved every set of parents like they were her own, had even blamed herself for all the times she was sent back. He could see it now. The events that had lead up to this; it wasn't just one thing that caused the depression, no. Kate was dealing with years of repressed hurt and anger.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you are going through Kate. In light of what you have said I should have seen it coming."

"Tommy don't…"

"Let me finish please. I'm your best friend, I've seen you go through some of the most horrible stuff out there; rangering aside. I wish that you wouldn't have resorted to cutting yourself, it makes me sad, and it does hurt a little too. Most of all it scares me," Tommy paused to gather in his emotions. Kate didn't need to see him break down. "We could have lost you, and that scares me…scares all of us."

"Sis, you should of told us, but I'm glad that you're telling us now. We will do whatever we can to help. Please, don't hide stuff from us anymore," Rocky unlike Tommy didn't reign in his emotions; he let the tears flow down his face.

Kate moved forward and hugged Tommy and Rocky fiercely. She had been worried that these two men, her best friend and her brother, would turn their backs on her. One by one her friends joined in making it a group hug of sorts.

"How badly hurt are you?" Kim asked as they pulled apart.

"Cut wise I'm ok, once they heal all the way I will be fine. Jase went through the apartment and took out all the sharp stuff I could use to cut myself with as suggested by the therapist I talked to this morning but, I can't talk to her about everything. She won't understand the ranger stuff, she won't understand the foster home stuff, and I need your guys' help."

"And you have it," Kat spoke slowly and quietly. "I think I speak for everyone here when we say our doors and phones will always be available to you and if you want to meet somewhere to talk we will figure it out."

Kate looked towards the blonde Aussie; she had recently started dating Ryan Mitchell from the Light Speed Rescue team. "I'll help too if I can," Kat smiled at her boyfriend.

"I don't know how to thank you all for this. But I will say this, Ryan, welcome to our crazy, sometimes dysfunctional, but very loving family."

The group chuckled and Kate laughed along. For the first time in a long time she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had made the right choice by listening to Jason and telling her friends and family the truth.

Jason looked over to Kate. She had a hint of that spark back that had been missing before. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Much better, I should have told them a long time ago." Kate wrapped her arm around Jason's waist and he hugged her tight. She knew that it would be a fight to get back to some semblance of a normal life, that it would be hard. At least now she wouldn't be fighting alone.

A/N: quick note here, I'm getting close to wrapping these stories up…in light of that I'm ending the choice making. Kate has been set on some different yet similar paths. If there is something you wanted to see happen and didn't or you have a suggestion please feel free to tell me in a PM or review and I will do a one shot of it if possible. I really want to try the Outsiders next but I'm struggling with it a little.

Backlash!

Kate waited impatiently as one by one her friends filed into her apartment. She had a death grip on Jason's hand. She was scared as hell. "I called you all here today because there is something that I have been hiding over the past couple months. I've been in a deep depression and recently it has moved to cutting myself." Kate was staring at the ground. "I am not proud of this; in fact I couldn't be more disappointed in myself. I will understand if you all are mad at me in any way."

Tommy clenched and unclenched his fist's, he was pissed. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend Kate!"

"It's not like that, I didn't want to hurt you guys and I knew if you seen me like that it would hurt all of you. I should of told you. But I'm telling you now."

"You're my little sister, but I would have thought that you would have trusted us enough to tell us something like this," Rocky wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"What gives you the right to decide what we can and can't handle? We are your friends, your family you don't lie to your family!" Tommy was pacing like a caged tiger.

"Tommy I'm sorry, but if you could see this from my point of view, I just didn't want you all to be disappointed in me. I messed up, and I wish I could change it but I can't," Kate sobbed.

"Dr. O calm down. Look at her. She's tore apart over this," Conner jumped up to defend Kate against Tommy and Rocky's on slot.

"Stay out of it Conner," he half growled. "As for you, you need to get your head on Kate. You think this is just about you? Well it's not!"

"Back off bro, if you would get off your high horse and listen to her maybe you would understand!"

Kate recoiled from Jason and Tommy's screaming wrapping her arms around her stomach in a protective gesture. "I thought that you would understand, of all people you should understand."

"I'm done here. You wanted her Jase, she's all yours. Come on Kim," Tommy walked towards the door.

"Wait just one damn minute Thomas Jackson Oliver, how dare you stand there and ridicule Kate. When you were the green ranger and lost your powers you did this same thing. You may have not cut yourself but you went through depression," Kim stood off against her husband. She knew deep down he couldn't possibly mean all of this. "Your destroying 14 years of friendship."

"Kim," Kate almost whispered. "Let him do what he wants. I wasn't expecting to be understood by everyone."

Tommy and Rocky left slamming the door behind them. Kate sat crying in the corner of the couch with Jason rubbing her back. Kim and Conner stood staring at the door. "I can't believe that Tommy of all people is acting like this."

"I used to think I could tell Tommy anything and he would always understand. Even when we were younger and I would get sent back to the orphanage he would welcome me back with open arms rather it was my fault or not," she turned her teary face to her friends. "I can deal with him being mad at me, but he looked at me with such hate…" Kate buried her face in her arms and let the tears fall all they wanted.

"I used to look up to Dr. O, I thought if I could be half the man he was then I would have made a great accomplishment," Conner's normally happy go lucky face was twisted into a look of confusion and disappointment. "Now you couldn't pay me enough to be like him." He sat on the floor at Kate's feet and held her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand in recognition.

"I'm beyond shocked. I don't understand what is going on with either of them. Neither one of them has the right to be pissed over someone being depressed," Kim was now the one pacing.

"It doesn't matter anymore. They know the truth and that's what I wanted. I think I might go on a vacation for a while, get away from everything." Kate squeezed Conner's hand one last time and rose to her feet. "I'm going to go to bed I'm exhausted."

Jason kissed her forehead and gently laid the blankets around her. He motioned for the others to join him in the hallway. "What's up Jase?" Conner asked.

"I'm not leaving her, I promised I wouldn't; and I don't like the way she was talking."

"I know, she said vacation but it sounded more like goodbye," Kim added. "She didn't take anything did she?"

"No, I've been with her ever since I got in town last night," he glanced back at Kate's bed. "Maybe all of us should stay with her."

"That's a good idea bro. Conner why don't you go get Kira and bring her here…" The apartment door slammed closed.

"Kate?" Jason pounded on the door. "KATE OPEN THE DOOR!"

"JUST GO AWAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BELIEVING IN ME BUT THIS IS HOW IT HAS TO BE PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT!" They heard Kate's footsteps retreating away from the door.

"NO! No no no damn it KATE!" Jason was hitting the door with his shoulder.

"I'm going to get Tommy and Rocky get that door open and get to Kate!" Kim took off down the hallway.

"We got to get to her and fast." Conner started hitting the door with Jason.

Kim sped towards her and Tommy's home. She saw his Jeep in the driveway as she broke through the tree line. She barely had her car in park before jumping out and running inside. "TOMMY! TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Stop yelling I'm right here. What's the matter?" he said from the kitchen doorway.

"You mean besides the fact that you were a complete ass and left your friend back in her apartment crying her eyes out and now she has locked herself in and won't talk to anyone?" Kim paused taking a deep breath. "She's going to kill herself Tommy. She said she loves us all and this is how it has to be."

Tommy couldn't speak, he couldn't move. This is not at all how expected Kate to react to what Rocky and him had said. He thought it would shake her out of it instead he had pushed her right into the point of no return. "Oh my God! We have to go; we have to get to her."

"And get Rocky on the way," Kim rushed out the door following Tommy to her car. Tommy took the driver seat and Kim knew not to argue; it was times like these that his racing skills came in handy.

A/N: I know, I know Tommy was completely out of character. But it was so fun having Tommy and Rocky act like jerks even if it was only for a short while. I promise they will return to their sweet loving selves.

SURPRISE!

**A/N: your section if you thought Tommy should have realized what was going on with Kate.**

Tommy was sitting in his den later that night. Kate's behavior didn't make sense to him at all. If it wasn't guy problems then what in the hell was going on. "Hey, are you coming to bed soon?" Kim asked from the doorway.

"14 years, and now suddenly it's like I don't know her anymore. What happened to change her so dramatically?" Tommy sighed running a hand through his spiky hair.

"She did die you know, and Jason took off afterwards. I think she's struggling with it all," she sat on Tommy's lap. "Talk to her, not with everyone else around. Just you and her; maybe she'll open up and tell you what's going on. Kate has always gotten along better with you, Rocky, and Jason. Yes she and I are friends but not near as close."

"Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow and see if I can get her to hang out for a while."

Kim kissed the side of his head. "Good, I want the old Kate back. I've missed her."

"Me too beautiful, me too."

The next morning, Tommy called Kate. "Hello?" her voice sounded shaky to him.

"Hey, I'm surprised you answered."

"Well I'm off work today. What's up?

There was a flash of the old Kate; cutting right to the point. "I wanted to know if you could meet me at Hailey's today."

Kate glanced down at her bloody arm. "Umm…I don't really fell like going out but you and Kim can come over here if you want."

"Nah this is just a you and me thing. Kim's at work and I wanted to talk to you so I'll be over in about 20 minutes, ok?"

"Yeah that's cool. See you soon."

"Bye Kate." Tommy hit end on his phone. Come hell or high water he would find out what was going on with her.

Kate was rushing around her apartment making sure all signs of her cutting were cleaned up and that nothing looked out of place. When she was satisfied that Tommy wouldn't notice anything she sat at the bar in her kitchen and waited. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and she was face to face with her best friend. He smiled in greeting and Kate did her best to return it.

"So how have you been?"

_Horrible. _"Good, we have a knew section opening up at the gallery so it's been busy. I heard Conner was kicked out of his dorm, is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's going to be staying with me and Kim until he finds another place to crash. His dad refused to pay the fee."

Kate shook her head. "I've only met him a couple times but he didn't strike me as the most caring individual."

Tommy caught sight of something red on Kate's wrist. "No he's not. But that's what friends are for."

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her chair and didn't see the drops of blood that fell from her wrist and shirt to the counter. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

"It's nothing really…just a slit slip up at work. Tommy no!" she tried in vain to pull out of his grasp but he had already pushed up the sleeve of her shirt. What he saw damn near put him in shock.

There wasn't just the one cut; there were older cuts and ones that had turned to scars. "Kate what's going on? And I don't want to hear any more lies. Tell me right now what the fuck is going on."

Kate wrapped a towel around her arm. "Fine, just remember you asked for the truth." She lit a cigarette and looked towards Tommy. "After I died out at the beach on Phaedos, everything was peaceful. I knew that you guys would be ok in time. Then I was ripped from that peace and thrown back into the chaos of life. I didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Jason was gone. Rather he or anyone else knows it he became a source of strength for me."

"And the rest of us just moved on with our lives never taking into consideration how everything was affecting you."

"Tommy don't…just listen ok." She waited until she had his attention again. "None of this is anyone's fault. I could have reached out for help but I was so scared that everyone would be disappointed in me. Cutting became a way to release the pain I was feeling. But understand it's not just from the ranger stuff. It's from years of repressed emotion."

"What can we do to help you?"

Kate smiled. Her first genuine smile in almost two months. "I'm making an appointment to see a therapist but I can't talk to her about the ranger stuff. That's where I will need your guys' help. I'm bleeding because I was cutting before you called."

"Make that call and we will go from there. I wish you would have told one of us sooner. You should have known that we would've helped you."

Kate hugged Tommy. "I know you would have, but I was trying to deal on my own and it's not working anymore. So now it's time for me to get more help, professionally and from you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't tell anyone sooner."

Tommy ruffled her hair playfully, "I'm just glad you're getting help bestie. I was worried about you."

A/N: sorry it's shorter than the others. Other than a conversation between them I wasn't really sure what more I could do without showing some of the ending.

Unexpected

**A/N: your section if you were looking for someone else to figure out what was wrong with Kate.**

It had been too long since he had seen his sister. After the phone call he received from Tommy and Kim telling him about the talk they had had outside at the Awards ceremony he was most anxious to see her.

What was going on with her? It wasn't like Kate to be so cold and unfeeling towards the people she cared about and that bothered him. So did her lack of communication and submerging herself into her work wasn't good either.

Kate was sitting in her bathroom when she heard footsteps hurriedly moving towards her. Before she could toss the razor blade and roll down her sleeve Rocky was standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he looked at her. "Kate Tadum Trent what in the hell are you doing?"

She calmly set down the razor blade but Rocky seen her hand shaking. "It's not like I was slitting my wrists bro, it's just a way for me to handle the pain. I know that it's wrong but I didn't know what else to do."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You could have told someone, could've asked for help."

"Yes because all of you were so available to help me. Damn Rocky you guys have lives to, they shouldn't evolve around me. Tommy and Kim are starting a family, Jason's off helping Trini and Billy, you have your dojo, the kids are in college, Kat and I don't really talk. It's not anyone's fault but my own. I will get help but it's going to take some time."

"You promise I'm going with you. I want to make sure that you really do this."

"I'm fucked up, I know. I just want a life again Rocky. This has completely taken over. I can't go one day without dragging that blade across my skin and that scares me. It really does."

Rocky hugged her. "We are all going to be here for you."

"I know. And I want Jason back here too. I need him, though I doubt he wants anything to do with me anymore."

"Why would you say that, you know he loves you Kate. He's just helping them and then he'll be back."

"Will he? It's been two months already. It's ok though; as long as I have you and the others I will be fine."

"You're a fighter Kate. You always have been," Rocky drove Kate to Tommy's where she explained to her friends everything that had been going on.

There were some hurt feelings and Kate did her best to make everyone understand. In the end though she knew that it would take some time for them all to grasp what she had been going through. Rocky, Tommy, and surprisingly Conner were the first ones to jump to her side. Kim soon followed after Kate reassured her that she was seeking help. 'Sha was the least accepting at first saying that at any time she knew that they would all help her and could've stepped forward.

It hurt Kate to hear those words from 'Sha, but she understood how she felt. "I'm not asking for everyone to forgive me, or to even talk to me. I just wanted everyone to know what was going on. I'm going to head back to my apartment and make some phone calls." She softly pulled the door closed behind her.

"So what do you guys think?" Kim asked.

"You mean aside from feeling shocked?" Tommy looked across the table at her. "I'm wondering how she got this far without us catching on."

"So this is our fault?" Kat questioned sitting next to her new boyfriend, Ryan Mitchell.

"I don't think Tommy means that it's your guys' fault. I think he means that he doesn't understand how none of you seen it because now that Kate's explained what's going on with her he can see the signs of it looking back."

"Yes, thanks Ryan that's exactly what I meant. Kate has always helped all of us with our problems I guess it just doesn't sit well with me that I didn't realize before this that something was wrong."

"Kate said when we were talking back at her place earlier; that she didn't want our lives to revolve around her. Which is ironic considering she normally revolves her life around us. I'm not sure if this is all that is going on but she lied about it to protect us from being hurt. Her heart was in the right place."

"Rocky as much as it may seem that her heart was in the right place…at the end of the day she still lied. She still blew all of us more times than we can count. How are we supposed to forget that?" Aisha stood walking to the window.

"Because she's our friend, Tommy's best friend for the past 14 years, and my little sister; guys she needs us now more than ever. You don't know what it was like to find her holding a razor blade over her arm," he sighed deeply. "I just don't want the next time that we see her to be at her funeral because if we all walk away from her I'm scared that's what is going to happen."

A knock sounded at the door. Tommy gave Rocky a slight smile and went to open the door. "Jase! What…when did you get back into town?"

"Hey bro, good to see you too," Jason set down his bag by the door. After a quick glance around he noticed most of the old team was present in the room, including a new face. "Ok, I feel like I'm missing something here."

"You're damn right you are," Rocky growled at him.

"What did I do now man?"

"Rocky sit down and calm down." Tommy turned back to Jason. "Look bro, we just found out that Kate's not doing well at all. "

Jason's face immediately went serious. "What's the matter with her?"

"I found her holding a razor blade over her arm this morning that's what's wrong with her," Rocky quickly ran his hand over his face. He could feel the tears coming. Kim and Kat were already crying Kira was close; Conner and Tommy's eyes were a little red. Even Ryan had a somber look on his face. "She's been in a deep depression that turned into cutting for the last two months."

Jason literally fell into the chair next to him. "Oh my God."

"She thinks we all hate her. She thinks you don't want anything to with her anymore," Kim stated quietly.

"I fucked up."

**A/N: Big thank you to zookster for the fav add on my story's it means a lot. Thank you all for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Shortly after this I will be writing and posting the sections for the other choices. After that it's the end of the road my friends. I really did enjoy writing this way however it took a longer time than I anticipated to get the sections up and I apologize for that. Oh real quick I want to add that when I write the endings for these I'm going to be making only 4 of them so it will be like you have 4 alternate endings I guess ha-ha. Anyway happy reading and best wishes!**


	7. note

I'm sorry that I have been gone so long. I was stuck on my story and I'm still stuck but I will have it up as soon as possible. I really do love writing on here and hope that I can get this story fixed in the next couple of days. Again sorry for the loooonnnggg wait and thank you for all the support


End file.
